The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless transaction devices, and, more specifically, to communication traffic used to enable secure transactions between a purchaser and a point-of-sale device.
Merchants often use point-of-sale (POS) systems to complete sales transactions. POS systems may include several independent devices, each performing a different function. For example, a scanner may ring up articles of merchandise and transmit the amount to a cash register to calculate the amount due. The cash register may then transmit the amount due to a credit card reader to receive payment. The credit card reader may use a wireless protocol, such as near field communication or Bluetooth, to communicate with a transacting instrument, such as a credit card that includes a wireless enabled computer chip. The convenience of such wireless transactions enables efficient and rapid purchases, increasing profitability and sales.
However, the use of wireless transaction devices may lead to a breach of security and, in some cases, to compromising financial or personal information of the purchaser. Specifically, an eavesdropping device, utilized by an unauthorized third party, may intercept critical security information, enabling the third party to access credit and/or banking information of the purchaser. These security concerns may prevent or slow adoption and use of wireless POS devices, thereby reducing productivity and sales for retailers that may otherwise be able to use the highly efficient wireless POS systems and technology.